


Summer Activities

by bratchet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Caught, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shameless Smut, Summer, Voyeurism, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratchet/pseuds/bratchet
Summary: Summer had just begun, and everyone was anticipating the refreshing lake that waited for them all. Harry, on the other hand, decided to stay out of the water, and watched other students play in the warm sun. It was all innocent until...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 165





	Summer Activities

It was finally June at Hogwarts, and it was almost tradition for every student to visit the lake during the warm weather. Since they would only be here for less than a month, most people tried to hog the best spots, which were near the large logs that fell, and were now used as a campfire area. On the opposite end of the lake, students crowded on the grassy fields, and often just enjoyed the comfortable sun on their faces. It was common to see students in their bathing suits run towards the heated water. They would dive in off the large wooden ledge, or they would simply dip their toes in. 

Harry was making his way down to the lake after Hermione and Ron ditched him after classes.  _ They were probably running off into the sunset together _ , Harry thought, rolling his eyes. He followed the stone path straight towards the entrance that was marked by two large spruce trees. When he walked through, he began to see the flock of students that scattered about and approached the vast water.

He lazily watched couples walk past him while holding hands. He saw a pair snogging on the logs near the campfire, and another cuddling and laughing with their friends. There was a horde of younger years already plunging themselves into the water, but not too deep as some of them didn’t even know how to swim. 

Harry leaned back on the tree he sat near, and his eyes shot towards a particular boy appearing from the waves. His legs were slender, and his back was toned. The muscles on his arms became more defined when he stretched, and even when he relaxed, they were still quite visible. His sight shifted to the platinum blonde hair, and Harry knew that it was Draco Malfoy.

_ Didn’t expect the pristine Malfoy heir to swim in a lake contaminated by almost every student, _ Harry thought to himself. Despite knowing it was his blonde classmate, his eyes couldn’t stop studying the lean body. 

When Draco finally turned, Harry could see the slight outline of his abs, and his broad shoulders. His eyes fell a little lower, and they halted on Draco’s crotch. The trunks were soaked in water, and they stuck to his skin, clearly tracing the shape of the blonde’s bulge. Harry bit his lips, and he could feel his own begin to harden.

Harry’s eyes lifted back to Draco’s chiseled face, and the brunette really admired how he managed to keep his skin so pale even under the sun’s rays. He could see the glint in the silver eyes, and his full pale lips. 

Harry let out a breath of air, and he stood up to hide himself behind the large tree. He looked around to make sure no one was around, and unzipped his own trousers, desperate to release the tension pressed tight against them. His hand dropped down, and he pulled his cock free. He lazily tugged at the fresh image of Draco’s wet and firm body.

His mind mentally traced from top to bottom. His eerily serene eyes that Harry would let eat up his own body. Those pale lips that he imagined wrapping around his own piece right now. He let out a shaky moan as his movements became faster. 

He turned back around to stare at the blonde, but hid himself behind the tree. He was still stretching his legs - his body bent like a folded parchment. His arms crossed like a T across his chest, and his neck rolled in a circle. Harry wanted those arms wrapped around his body as he grinded hard against the blonde. He wanted to lick the length of that pale neck, and feel the sharp breathing with the movement of his tongue. 

Harry bit his lip as he stroked faster and faster. He stared at the boy’s trunks, and began to move his hips into his hands. God, how badly he wanted Draco to plunge deep inside him, make him beg and moan all pretty.

As he came, his hand clenched on the rough bark, and his knees buckled. The white liquid dripped over his fingers and squirted onto the trunk in front of him. He let out a suppressed groan as he gave a few more lax rubs, and then tucked it back into his trousers. 

As he fastened his zipper, his head peaked out from the side of the tree once more, and he gave a quick glance to the blonde who was already drying himself with the towel. His cheeks slightly reddened when he realized what he’d just done, and he finally revealed himself from behind the tree. His eyes scanned the area, and he sighed in relief when everyone was too busy chatting and running around with each other.

Harry began his walk back to the castle, and he squeezed the already-drying stains on his hand. He entered the first floor bathroom, and washed his hands - he watched the thick strands go down the drain. When he was clean, he went back to his common room to rest until the next day began.

-

It was no surprise when every student bolted out of the classroom after the final bell rang. Harry’s eyes stayed glued to the blonde hair, but quickly lowered his eyes when he got up to leave. When Draco passed him, Harry picked up his own bag, and made his way towards the exit. 

Draco made a sharp turn to the left, and walked down the stone path.  _ Was he going for another swim? _ Harry subconsciously followed the other.  _ Maybe a second day wouldn’t hurt. _

Draco entered the little changing area beside the lake, and began to strip. First, his Slytherin marked tie - he twisted and pulled until it loosened enough for him to fit through his head. Then his white button-up - one button, two, three, all the way to the bottom, and then he slipped it off his shoulders. Harry bit his lips for the best part. His trousers - unzipped, and dropped. Now Draco was perfectly how Harry wanted.

The blonde walked towards the lake with his towel, and did his usual stretches before diving straight in. Watching Draco swim was somewhat therapeutic. It was so elegant, so graceful, so peaceful. Harry licked his lips, and adjusted his trousers as it was starting to get a bit uncomfortable.

About ten minutes later, Draco emerged from the glistening water. He truly looked like one of the male models in the magazines Harry kept underneath his bed. Draco slicked his wet hair back, exposing the beautifully defined features, and then he did his after-stretches. 

Sure, he was attractive during class, but everything seemed a hundred times better when the blonde was wet. How the water dripped down his stomach, and how his trunks once again stuck to his thighs, his arse, his crotch. 

Harry immediately hid behind that familiar little spot, and he did the same as yesterday. This time, he felt like he had a bit more time, and ran his middle finger over his concealed cock. He eyed the beautiful boy for a few more seconds before yielding to his own needs. He unzipped his trousers, and stroked slowly.

Draco’s hair dripped little water droplets onto his lips, and his tongue instinctively shot out to lick it. The sight of the little pink muscle made Harry more aroused, and he faced away from the blonde. His back leaned on the bumpy tree, and his head tilted back as his movements quickened. He sunk his teeth hard into his lips, and his hips jolted forward when he came. 

He tiredly rested on the tree trunk. Merlin, he came faster than yesterday. Harry felt slightly guilty using Draco as his wank material, but honestly it was so much better than those still images he kept hidden in his room. His head turned back towards Draco, but the spot was now empty. He sneakily exposed his head a bit more to search the area.  _ Maybe he went for another swim. _

“Potter, what are you doing here?” a low, baritone voice spoke up behind him.

Harry jumped at the sudden voice, and he turned to face its owner.  _ Shit. _ He was stunned. His mind wiped blank at the sight of Draco Malfoy.  _ Oh god, please just be my imagination. He’s not really here. No. No... _

“Well?” Draco’s eyes suggestively ran up and down Harry’s body, not even ceasing when he saw the hanging cock.

Harry cleared his dry throat, and he heated up when the silver eyes scoured his body. He opened his mouth to speak, but words still didn’t come out. For some odd reason, he felt that Draco already knew what he was doing there.

Draco smirked, and stared at the green eyes. His slender fingers tentatively brushed across Harry’s piece. Harry reacted immediately with a small sound. Draco left his eyes, and slowly dropped his chin to see the reddening head of Harry’s cock. 

Draco leaned into Harry’s body. “You little pervert,” he silkily whispered.

Draco really smelled like the lake with subtle hints of the earth. Harry weakened under the hot air, and let out a shaky breath. 

“Ah,” Harry suddenly shouted. Something wrapped around his cock. It was so smooth, and Harry whimpered under the touch. Draco’s hands were still wet, or was that his own pre-cum? Fuck, it felt good. He didn’t know that it could feel  _ this _ good. He was already extremely sensitive after cumming the first time, and now he felt over-stimulated. His body was so vulnerable to the slender touch, and his knees buckled.

Harry moaned into the blonde’s shoulder when the movements quickened. Harry’s hips were rolling desperately into the fist, and he squeezed Draco’s bicep in inexplicable pleasure. An arm wrapped around his waist to keep him steady, and Harry leaned his weak body into it.

The movements slowed suddenly, and Harry hopelessly whined at the teasing thumb over his slit. His head tilted back to meet the determined silver eyes. Draco must’ve read his mind because his hand tugged faster and faster. But when Harry threw his head back with a moan, the blonde stopped.

This must be some sick joke that Draco was playing on him. “Please,” Harry moaned into Draco’s neck, “I’m so close.”

“How badly do you want it?” Draco chuckled into the brunette’s ear, sending shivers down Harry’s spine. 

The fingers hovered over Harry’s cock, but he could still feel the heat radiating off the fingertips, and he breathily answered, “I want it bad, Draco… P - please.” His cock throbbed in hopeless need. 

Draco smirked, and his hand reconnected with Harry, causing the latter to groan under the sensation. The movements quickened again, and Harry’s breath shortened and quickened with it. 

With one long stroke down Harry’s shaft, the brunette moaned, “Fuck.” 

Harry’s hips lazily rolled into Draco’s hand, as the syrupy fluid spurt all over the toned stomach. Harry’s hand fell from Draco’s bicep, and held the forearm wrapped around his waist. His forehead continued to rest on Draco’s shoulder, blinking exhaustively, as he tried to regain his strength.

When he finally managed to stand on his own two feet, Draco released him. His eyes shifted down towards the stains sliding down his stomach, and he smugly looked back into Harry’s pleased green eyes. He used his own hand to rub the cum off his body, and he flicked his wrist towards the ground to get it off his fingers.

The whole time, Draco never broke eye contact with Harry, who had bright crimson cheeks. When he finished cleaning himself up, Draco gave another small mischievous smile, and walked away, leaving the brunette frazzled and spent.


End file.
